A Legend's Past
by Pichufan1
Summary: This is the full past of Xiaolin Legend! If you have not read that, read it first. For those who have, enjoy!  Some ChaseXOC Review Please!
1. Welcome!

Chapter 1

Welcome!

_**Author's Note: Sorry for some spelling errors, my T button is stubborn. Anyways, if you have not read Xiaolin Legend, I recommend not reading this until you have read the **__**first**__** part. For all who have read the **__**first**__** part, his is pretty much all of Milah's past. But, in this part, she is sometime immature. This is the **__**very**__** beginning of her life. Also, not everything is exactly from the chapter in Xiaolin Legend, Milah's Past. Thanks!**_

Somehow, I felt my eyes open.

I rubbed my eyes, and saw someone in front of me.

Where was I? How did I get here?

My vision was a bit blurry a first, but then everything settled in.

I was on a bed, in a small, comfortable cabin.

"Who are _you_?" I said, looking a the strange teen in front of me.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing." He said, smiling. The boy had long, black hair. He wore blue and white. His eyes were very dreamy and blue.

I blushed, and turned my head, trying to not smile. "Milah. That is my name."

"Since you introduced yourself, I shall to you. My name is Chase."

"A...pleasure to meet you. Sorry for all the questions, but where am I?"

Chase looked surprised. "What? You don't know where you are?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, sounds a bit cliché. But, I don't know how I got here, where I'm from, and why I am here."

Suddenly, one word popped into my head. _Fate..._

Chase crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, let me just say, your in China, on Earth."

I laughed. "I know I'm on Earth!"

"Yes. But, how you got here is quite a story. My friend, Dashi, and I were training by the river. When he left, I found you. When I took you back here, you became very ill. I took care of you until...now, when you woke up."

I nodded. "Well, I kindly thank you. May you take me to this...Dashi?"

Chase nodded. "I bet you'll be thrilled to meet him."

_**Chase then lead me through a very thick forest.**_

_** Many things were running in my mind. First of all, what in the world was happening? How did his happen? I felt so lonely and distraught. What in the world was I to do?**_

_** Well, might as well make myself comfortable.**_

__Chase then grabbed my hand. "Here, this part of the forest is a little ragged."

All the way through, Chase held my hand as we leaped through the dense, thick forest.

After many tiring jumps and runs, Chase lead me on a trail, and to a peculiar looking building.

I looked up, gazing in awe. "What is this place?"

Chase chuckled. "It is the magnificent, Xiaolin Temple. I am a Xiaolin Warrior."

I smiled. "Interesting. Now, can you please let go of my hand?" I laughed.

Chase turned cherry-red, and let go. He turned, so I couldn't see him blushing. "W-well, Dashi should be here. Let me go find him."

I nodded, oblivious to what a 'hint' that was.

I observed my surroundings. _**Hmm...it smells so nice. It's so peaceful...I wonder...No, remember, sometimes it is dangerous to wonder.**_

__Chase came back with a tall, lean, person.

He had a smile that could light up a city!

Dashi held out his hand. "The name's Dashi."

I smiled, and shook his hand. "My name is Milah."

Dashi smiled and leaned over to my ear, and whispered. "Chase is a sucker for green eyes."

"What?" Chase said, wondering what Dashi said.

Dashi smirked, and crossed his arms. "I'm just saying hi." Then he put his arm around me. "Welcome."


	2. An Unfortunate Event

Chapter 2

An Unfortunate Event

It was a bright, sunny autumn morning. The trees were beautiful, and the slight wins made it even more comfortable.

I was at the Xiaolin Temple, sweeping and watching the three practice; Dashi, Chase and Guan. But, mostly Chase.

As the three were taking a break, Dashi came over to me.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked, hiding something behind his back.

"And what exactly is that favor?" I asked, suspicious.

"I promised this elder that I would deliver her this bag here, but I have no time to do it. Can you?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. I have nothing better to do."

Dashi handed me the bag. "OK, thanks. Now, all you have to do-"

Suddenly, Guan and Chase interrupted him. "Hey, are you ready? We have no tie to converse!"

"Be right there!" Dashi said. "She's in the south side of town."

"But-"

"Don't worry." He said, and went to return practicing with the other two.

I made my way to the middle of town. It was busy and loud, as usual.

I looked around to ask someone directions.

I saw a young girl, with curly blonde hair. She wore a pink kimono...which was odd in _this_ part of the world.

"Um, I am sorry to bother you, but which way is south?" I asked her politely.

"Huh? Oh! My pardon. It's that way.: She said, pointing to her right.

I bowed, and thanked her.

_**…**_

The sky turned dark, and the alley in which the girl directed me to turned eerie and disturbing.

"Where is this chick?" I whispered to myself. It felt like hours as I had been walking through the endless turns and twists.

I turned to my left, and stopped.

"Wait...didn't...oh come on! I've been here." I whispered. I sighed, and dropped to the ground.

All of the sudden, I heard thunder.

"Great, and it's gonna rain too. And it looked just dandy this morning."

"What do we have here? A lost kitten?" Said a voice behind me.

I shot up, and turned around. I held my breath.

There were three, evil looking men behind me.

"I-I think I c-can get through here just _fine_. But I thank you for your offer." I said, and tried not to hyperventilate.

"Not so fast." One said, and ran behind me, holding my back.

"Heh...uh, please, let me leave." I said, really nervous. I could hear my heart beating..._pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat_...It was fast. I could barely breath.

"Maybe we should..._escort _you to your destination, shall we?" Another said, smirking.

"_I _ think you shall take no part in that." Said a familiar voice.

I smiled with glee, as I saw Chase in the alley.

The three laughed, but Chase ran at one, and knocking him down. Then, as the other two were coming at him, he threw the first one at the other two.

The three had enough, and ran away.

I ran to Chase to thank him. "Thank you so much Chase! That was amazing."

Chase smiled. "That was..nothing. Now, let us deliver that package."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"When you did not come back for quite a while, Dashi confessed, Guan got mad, and I left to find you. When I heard them and you..well...here we are now."

I looked up at the dark gray sky. "Looks bad...we better hurry. Do you know where she is?"

Chase nodded, and lead me back through the center of town, and to the opposite direction I was told to go.

_That's weird...That girl told me to go north instead of south. Why, though? _

I decided to not wonder on something so silly.

We delivered the package, and it began to ran.

"Oh dear..." I said, as it poured hard. Everyone on the center of town fled to shelter, as the wind and rain were bad.

Out of _luck_, Dojo pass by.

"Dojo." Chase said. "Go tell Dashi and Guan we cannot get to the temple. The win and rain are unnaturally bad."

Dojo nodded, and squirmed off.

Chase sat on some hay, protected by a medium sized wedge of wood hanging over a roof.

I sat by Chase. "How long do you think this will last?"

"If it is a normal storm, maybe an hour. But...it seems so unnatural. So, we better not count our chickens before they hatch."

The wind blew harshly, and the rain blocked anything 4 feet in front of you.

I was wearing a white maid's dress (without the apron, and not puffy sleeves, just long over-hanging ones), and it was **cold**.

I shivered. _I __hope__ that this d-doesn't last long!_

Chase wrapped an around me, and pulled me closer. "I..bet it's pretty cold."

I nodded, relieved with some warmth.


	3. Consequences

Chapter 3

Consequences

I yawned from the long, stressful night. But, I had to come along with Chase to see them train. The usual schedule.

But, while Chase and Guan were training, Dashi was looking at something.

I came over to him, in curiosity.

"What's the matter, Dashi?" I asked, looking at the worried face.

He looked at the two others training. Then looked at the letter. "Well, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya, is back. And the French have...declared war against the Xiaolin Empire, which is _us_."

"Whoa...their army is _huge_." I said, in fear. "Wait, what's...Hey-lin?"

"You don't know? It's the bad guys. We're the good." Dashi said, surprised.

_We only think that there is good and evil, but both sides think they are right._ I said in mt head.

"What do we do?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

Dashi sighed. "I don't know."

I looked down. "Have you told them?"

"Yes. They're practicing even harder."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have to practice too! I have barely any experience with martial arts."

"It's nice of you trying to help, but I don't think we'll have enough time to train you. For now, I have another favor."

I sighed, and chuckled. "Make sure you give me _perfect_ directions this time."

Dashi smiled. "OK. Go into the center of town, and buy the stock for the temple."

I nodded, and walked off.

Dashi smiled, and said under his breathe: "How do you know I didn't plan some of yesterday?"

_**In Town...**_

I strolled along, passing by people, and going store to store. Good thing Dashi made a little map on the back of the paper. But...it wasn't very 'accurate'. In which I mean, it looked sorta bad.

Again, I had to go down a dark and suspicious alley.

I was staring at the list, when suddenly...**bam!** I knocked into someone.

I fell backwards, but got up. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up."

The person who I knocked into declined. "Why you...why hello!" There was a tall, lean, girl in front of me. She had very tan skin, red hair, green eyes, and a black and purple dress.

I bowed. "I'm so sorry I knocked into you!"

The woman smiled. "No need to be sorry. Good bye!" She said, and strutted off.

_What a strange looking woman._ I thought, but continued walking.

**_Back At The Temple..._**

I returned to the temple, to only see Dashi waiting for me.

Other monks took the food immediately leaving only me and Dashi.

"I got something to tell you." He said, worried and relieved.

"Yeah? Anything positive?" I asked.

"Sorta. A British empire revolted, and they will help us in the war, and even make peace with our enemy. They are great friends. But...the one who rules wants something in return. And I have a feeling it might not be our land, but something...else. The ruler is going to have a meeting with Guan, Chase and me. You might be able to hear the conversation by serving tea."

I shrugged. "Guess so. When is the meeting?"

"At evening."

**_Evening_**

I got dressed in a white Chinese dress, with sandals. I hope I don't fall. I _hate_ sandals. Especially high ones.

I made the tea, and the meeting began.

Guards stood outside the door.

They had to taste the tea before entering, checking for poison, etc. I passed, and went in.

In guess who I saw?

Ms. Direct Me In The Wrong Path.

It was the same girl!

She had blonde, girly hair, beautiful eyes, and was in a pink dress, wearing a crown. Was she...the ruler?

I set down the tea, and stood in the corner, waiting for talk.

"I would like to settle a treaty with you, and the French." The girl said. "What are your names?"

"Chase."

"Dashi."

"Guan."

"What about the girl in the corner?"

"Milah." Chase replied.

The girl nodded. "My name is Sophia."

The others nodded.

"Now, will all leave the room, except Chase?" She said.

_What is she planning? Is she going to hurt Chase? Poison? Murder?_

I secretly glared, and left with the others.

I could tell even Dashi was worried, and so was Guan.

**_After several agonizing minutes if silence and worry, the meeting __ended._**

Sophia came out with a smug smirk on her face. "We are going to leave, settling things."****

The guards nodded, and left with Sophia.

Chase...he looked grim and...disgusted.

_What did she do?_ I thought angrily.

"It is getting late, so we shall all go to sleep." Chase said. "I'm going to stay here a while, practicing, just in case the French don't agree."

Guan nodded to me to go to Chase's house.

_Many hours later..._

I still lay wide awake, wondering what happened.

Chase came in.

"Took you long enough!" I said, yawning.

"You..stayed awake?" Chase said, surprised.

"Duh. When I want an answer, I will do anything to get it!"

"Well, I'm afraid you have no questions to be answered."

"Yes I do. What did that Sophia girl ask?"

Chase shook his head. "Nothing important. We just talked about the treaty."

I frowned, knowing he was hiding something. But what?

After Chase lay down on the floor, I snuck out of the cabin, and went to the temple.

Dashi was asleep, but I wasn't afraid to wake him up.

"Dashi!" I said, with a worried voice, making him jump up in worry.

"W-What?" He said, rubbing an eye. "Can't a guy get some sleep?"

"Yes, and can a girl get some answers?" I retorted.

Dashi sighed. "_That_...about the meeting..."

"Dashi, please don't keep a secret from me. I thought we were all friends!"

"We are. I'm not sure if you can handle...the truth."

"Truth?"

"Are you sure?"

"For the truth? Yes!"

"Rethink it though. It could change your _life_."

I sighed, and inhaled. "I'm ready."

"Sophia and her bigger army will protect everyone, but for a price."

"How big?"

"Not in money."

"Then what is it?" Fear was building up, the tension was rising as Dashi paused, not looking at me.

"Sophia orders that...that..."

I held me breath.

"That she and Chase marry."


	4. Evil Girls

Chapter 4

Evil Girls

"Wouldn't you do the same, for the safety of others?" Dashi said.

The moon was high, and everything alive went quiet. There were no breezes, and no chat from night creatures.

I sighed. "Um...yeah...I guess so."

"And we know he didn't want to." Dashi added.

I nodded, still frowning.

Dashi smiled. "You seem...jealous."

I looked up at him, with anger, and something else. "Do not! I'm just..._concerned_, that's all. It just seems...to fishy to me." I crossed my hands, and looked down. "I don't trust Sophia."

"Neither do I." Dashi added. "And Wuya might have something to do with it."

I stood up. "Well, what do we do?" I said. "If you have a plan, we can't tell Chase."

"I'll think of one. There was never a problem that could not be solved."

I thanked him, and went back to the cabin, to think of something also.

_**Morning...**_

I stayed up all night, trying to come up with something.

I set out for the temple before Chase did, to converse with Dashi.

We sat in a silent room, and Guan was with us.

"Do you have anything?" I asked desperately.

"Sorta." Dashi said. "First of all, we have to spy on her."

"I'll do it." I said, ready to get revenge.

"But there's a problem. There are guards surrounding her whole castle, and her rented cabin here." Guan said. "And you will have to go at night."

"Then, we'll have to distract the guards, _and_ Chase." Dashi continued. "And you spy on Sophia."

_**Night, In Which The Town Celebrates The Upcoming Marriage... **_

__Chase was walking down a path, to the town, and was preparing to go to Sophia's cabin.

Dashi and Guan came along, starting the plan.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's Chase! Why aren't you at _your_ festival?" Dashi said.

"I have to go to Sophia for something." Chase said.

"Nah, can't she wit? She'll be here all night. Your never any fun." Dashi smiled.

"I-"

"Great! Let's go!" Dashi said as he and Guan pulled Chase into town.

_**Meanwhile...**_

I snuck past some civilians, and made my way to a window, behind the cabin.

"So, Wuya, have you made the 'treaty'?" I heard Sophia say.

"Yes! Once they let they're guard down, we'll kill the ones that are annoying, and we'll unleash my power! Then...we shall rule the world!" I heard another woman say. Probably...Wuya!

Sophia gave a laugh. "Ha! Yes, and I'll crush that little girl's heart, by marrying her love, then put poison in his drink tonight at the festival, killing him. It's genius!"

I held my breath.

"Also, we'll make his colleagues suffer!" Wuya laughed.

I got up, and ran, toward the festival, in search of the three.

_I gotta stop this!_


	5. Live

Chapter 5

Deadly Poison

I ran, past everyone, not even apologizing to the people who I ran into. My main priority was to tell the truth.

Up ahead, I saw Chase, Guan, and Dashi.

Dashi looked behind them, and waved to me.

I caught up with them, out of breath. "Ugh..guys...I..."

"What did you find out?" Dashi whispered.

"Sophia. She plans to..to poison Chase!" I said.

"Poison?" Dashi gritted his teeth.

"And, she's with Wuya!" I added. "They plan to destroy us, and enslave everyone else!"

"What?" Chase asked, over hearing our conversation. "You are _clearly_ confused." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"B-But, I'm _not_ lying! I'm telling the truth. I even heard them!" I said.

Chase shook his head. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to meet with Sophia."

I grabbed his arms. "Let me come with you."

Chase didn't respond, but let me follow him.

Dashi and Guan stood there, confused.

I looked back at them, with worry.

_**…**_

Chase told me to wait outside, and I did.

I could hear they're conversation.

"What do you think looks better?" Sophia asked.

"Anything, really."

"Hmph. What about flowers? Which ones do you like?"

Chase sighed, being forced to answer. "The white ones."

"White? Such a _bland_ color! I like the pink and red ones."

Chase didn't respond.

"Why are you so down? Oh, that's right."

I sensed Chase frowned. It would be the right thing to do!

"Here, let me get some tea."

I held my breathe.

I heard her feet patter farther away, and back.

"Chase, let me in!" I said.

"No."

I frowned. _So stubborn..._

I tried to open the screen door. It was locked.

I heard her steps return.

"Here, drink this." She said.

"No thank you, I am not thirsty."

"But, I made it! Why will you not?"

"...Fine."

I gasped.

"Sophia!" Said a voice. Sounded like a guard.

"I'll be there! Sorry sweetie, a guard wants something. Such a pain." She got up, and left.

I pulled, and the screen door opened!

"Chase!" I said.

"What? Your becoming annoying."

I bit my lip. Then, grabbed his tea cup, and _drank it all_.

Chase got up. "What are you doing?"

I coughed, and fell down on the floor, blood mixed with poison fell out of my mouth.

"S-see...it was poison." I said, choking.

Chase tried to assist me. "You were telling the truth..."

"Y-yeah...friends wouldn't lie."

Chase ran out, searching for Dashi.

I could hear my heart beat.

_Bum...bum...bum...bum...bum..._

Everything was getting hazy, and it was hard to breathe. My skin turned pale.

Dashi and Chase ran in, along with Sophia from the other end.

"Milah!" Dashi said, in worry.

Chase picked me up, and held me bride-style. "We have to get her to Madam Josie."

Dashi nodded. "She'll know what to do."

Suddenly, Sophia screamed. "_**GUARDS!**_"

Guards came rushing through the hallway.

"Chase, go! I'll take care of them!" Dashi said.

Chase nodded, and darted off.

"Why did you drink it?" Chase asked.

"Because...you were stubborn to not believe me. I didn't want you hurt..."

"Same here!"

"You are the idiot here. You didn't believe me."

Chase sighed.

_**…**_

"Oh, she has a _great_ deal of poison inside of her. It might be incurable." Said an old woman's voice. Probably that Madam Josie's.

"What? Please, do everything you can." Chase pleaded.

"I'll try, honey! She seems dear to you."

There was no response.

"OK, well, I'll do my best. You must leave, no visitors."

I heard Chase walk away.

_Bum...bum...bum...bum..._

I heard my heart beat slow.

_**…**_

I opened my eyes. Everything was white.

Was I...dead?

Suddenly, color and relief came to my heart.

I felt emotions and feelings...

I felt something touching my hand.

I turned my eyes, and saw Chase holding my hand, head down, but not asleep.

I saw Dashi smiled, and so did Guan.

"Chase, why are you holding my hand?" I asked, glad to speak.

Chase perked up, and blushed.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Dashi and Guan leaving the room.

Chase released his hand from mine. "How..how are you feeling?"

"Well...I have a pain in my stomach, and I don't wanna move. My muscles hurt."

Chase smiled. "Those are signs that the medicines are working."

I smiled too. I tried to get up, but sat up instead. "Chase, come here."

Chase leaned over to me. "What is it?"

I smiled, and hugged him. "Thanks for everything."

Chase blushed. "No problem."

Dashi came in, on purpose. "Hey, look at the love birds."

I released Chase, and turned red. "W-What? You gotta be joking."

"Oops, did I interrupted?" Dashi smirked.

"N-No, you didn't interrupt anything." I chuckled.


	6. End The Past

Chapter 6

End The Past

"Chase, why do you look so glum?" I asked. He wasn't happy at all.

"I am sorry to worry you." He said. "Nothing is wrong, though."

_Hm..._

"I thought friends weren't suppose to keep secrets." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am not hiding anything." Chase said.

"OK." I said, making a fake smile.

_**Night**_

__I was pretending to be asleep, when I hear Chase go out the cabin.

I got up, and tailed him.

Chase stopped. "OK, what do you want?"

I his behind the bushes, only hearing.

"Ah, Chase. I see you took notice to my offer." Said a disgusting voice.

"Hannibal, I am not here for chit-chat. Milah might find out I am gone."

"Ah, I see. Wouldn't want to let _her_ find out, would we?"

"I suppose. Now...I have not made my decision."

"Ah, but take this. It will help you think."

"Lao Mag Long soup...soup fit for Satan and the evil gods."

"Yes. Just think...it will make you invincible. It will surpass Dashi's and Guan's powers!"

"I will be leaving now."

I crawled to a safe spot, and darted off.

_…_

The next morning, I watched the three practice. Chase called a break, and went into a room in the temple. I followed without him knowing.

Chase withdrew what looked like the Lao Mang Long Soup.

"I see you have a tough decision in your hands." I said, startling Chase.

Chase jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm concerned. What was all that talk about evil? Are you...jealous of Dashi and Guan?"

"No!" Chase said angrily. "They are bringing me down. I need to surpass them."

"Surpass them? You all are equal."

"_Exactly!_" Chase said, getting madder.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "I'm...sorry to make you mad. But, whatever you do, I know you;ll make the right choice." I walked to the door, a tear rolled down my cheek. "Your perfect in my eyes..." I whispered, and left.

_**Night...**_

Chase made sure I was sound asleep, which I was, and left.

Thank God I was a light sleeper. I heard a noise, and awoke.

_Chase!_

I got up, and ran.

I got to the place where the voice and Chase were last night.

"I have made my decision, Hannibal." Chase said.

Chase opened the lid...

...and drank it.

I held my breathe.

_No..._

All of then sudden, Chase fell, groaning in pain, transforming from human to beast.

I darted away, scared. I had to go and tell Dashi and Guan!

I ran past trees, jumping over things.

I got to the temple, where Dashi was asleep.

I shook him, tears rolling down my face. "Dashi! Dashi! Wake up!"

He shoved my hands away. "What is...Whoa, what happened?"

"Chase...something called Hannibal gave Chase the Lao Mag Long Soup, and he drank it! He turned into a dark and hideous monster."

"What? This is bad...I'll go wake Guan up, and you try to find Chase."

I nodded.

I ran back to the spot where Chase was. "Chase?"

"You seem to be Milah." Hannibal said, startling me.

"What...Hannibal? Where's Chase?"

"Wrecking Hell in your city!" He laughed.

"No..."

"Your welcomed to join him. Just drink the soup and there will be no trouble." He came closer, I backed up.

I came to the edge. I looked back, seeing a long and dark river.

"Let me rephrase that. Drink it, or die." Hannibal said.

"I will never give in...my choice is die!"

"Wrong!" Hannibal said, pushing me over the edge.

_**…**_

"Ugh...What happened?" I said, as I was in the shall water by the river, by the town.

"I see Hannibal failed to kill you." Said a voice behind me. It was familiar, but sinister.

"Chase..." I said, in awe as I turned around.

His attire changed.

He had sleek, black hair, with cat-like pupils. His smiled was flattering, but disturbing.

"Yes? You seem shocked."

"Duh. Destruction of the town...the people we befriended...Why?" I said, tears rolling down.

"I have...chosen different ways." Chase said.

I nodded. "Well, what next? Ruling the continent? The world?"

"That might become...I am leaving."

"Before you go...I have something to ask..." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yes?"

I looked up."Chase...I..I began to realize...That..." I bit my lip, then let out the truth, clenching my fists. "I love you."

Chase was quiet, blushing.

"I was never sure to tell you, because I was afraid you didn't love me back." I looked at him, and met his cat-like eyes. "Do you...love me?"

Chase didn't respond yet, but I saw him turn a bit pink. "Yes."

I tried to smile, but in a situation like this, I couldn't.

_**Chase had then left for 1500 years.**_

_** During those years, many things have happened.**_

_** Dashi became Grand Master Dashi, due to him sealing Wuya until Jack found her.**_

_** Guan became famous for his skills too, and many people Idolized him.**_

_** Over the years, I noticed I didn't change. I didn't age, gain or lose weight, or grew. I came to realize I had gained immortality somehow.**_

_** There were many disadvantages. **_

_** One day...that fateful day...**_

__I sat down, tears rolling down my face.

"Dashi...Even Chase didn't come to see his friend die."

_**Dashi had died of old age.**_

_**I then set out for Chase, learning and meeting people.**_

_** After 1500 years, I befriended Omi and Master Fung.**_

_** And, to a miracle, I found Chase.**_

_** Author's Note: Yay, it had finally ended. See everything else on Xiaolin Legend. If you have read Xiaolin Legend, read SPM My Version (1-3) for Milah's ending.**_


	7. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter

What would happen if...

"Hey, Dashi, watcha doing?" I asked, as I saw Dashi examine a sphere. It was clear..but inside was a deep, misty fog.

"Nothing. Just doing some check-up on some Wu before I send them out. I'm waiting for Dojo to bring the Reversing Mirror." Dashi replied.

"What's that one called? I never seen that one." I asked.

"This? It's called the Spirit's Orb."

"What does it do? It seems so mystifying!"

"It sends you to the Spirit Worlds."

I stared at it in awe. _Wow...the Spirit Worlds..._

"And who knows what it could do if evil got their hands on it." Dashi continued.

"But, if the Reversing Mirror reverses the effects of a Shen Gon Wu, what will the Spirit's Orb do?"

"Good question, but I guess we'll never find out. This thing is dangerous, and I gotta hide it soon."

I pouted, as I was very unusually curious with the two Wu.

"So...when are you going to hide it?" I said, changing back into a happy mood.

"I don't know...tonight, I guess." Dashi shrugged.

Suddenly, Dojo came squirming over with the mirror. "One Reversing Mirror, coming up!"

Dashi took the Wu. "Thanks Dojo." He hid them in the hay he was on, and fell asleep.

"Man...what's with him?" I asked, always curious about Dashi's sleep. So many questions, but not enough answers!

"Hey, he's Grand Master Dashi. It's hard stuff." Dojo shrugged.

"I guess so..." I said, with a slight smile.

_**Evening...Dashi is still asleep!**_

An evil grin came across my face without me knowing.

I swiftly withdrew the two Wu, and snuck into the temple, away from everyone having dinner.

"Let's see...how did Dashi use these..." I asked myself, as I laid the two Wu down.

"Ah ha! Spirit's Orb! Reversing Mirror!" I whispered with delight, but then sheer terror came across me.

Words of many languages were heard, but I made out some sentences:

_Your pitiful body shall be separated into four parts. Your physical body will remain with half of your spirit. The other half will show itself as a spirit. The other fourth will be your evil side, representing Hell. The good side will represent Paradise._

I felt my body stretch, ad it burnt!

I gasped, and saw three figures in front of me. Then they became clearer.

One was wearing black, and had an evil look. One wore white like me, but with a halo. I saw a white spirit just like me.

I clutched my chest, as if half of a heavy burden was lifted, but my heart was feeling lonely and empty.

"Ah ha ha ha...thanks!" Snickered the bad me. "Now, to release some chaos!"

The good me waved her hands. "No, no, no, no, no! That's _bad_! I will not allow it. We can't leave, or a lot of people will be confused."

"So? That's the fun part."

"Girls...or me, stop!" I said, breaking the argument.

The spirit just floated there.

"OK, OK. We have a major prob." I said.

"Well, if the Orb will allow you to go into the spirit worlds, I bet it will let you stay as long as you want. So, this must be temporary until a certain time." The spirit me said.

The good me sighed with relief.

I frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"**Go. Find. The. Bad. Me.**" I gritted my teeth. She could ruin my reputation! Or..._worse_..." Images flashed through my mind, and I turned red with anger and embarrassment.

The good me left.

"OK, Spirit...Milah. You stay here, and avoid everyone but me."

She nodded, and faded away.

The good me had a hard time finding the bad me, and the bad me made havoc!

It was after dinner, and the good me had to avoid the ones who were cleaning up.

I looked frantically around, with the good me using the Shroud of Shadows lent her.

"Milah, shouldn't we tell Dashi? It would be the right thing." The good me said.

I nodded. "Don't be seen! I'll find the bad me."

She smiled, and went off.

_**To Dashi...**_

She walked past people, unnoticed.

It was night, and Dashi had minuted left before waking up.

No one was around anymore, since it was bad going out at dark.

"Dashi...Dashi...please, wake up." The good me said, as she lightly shook him.

He awoke, and thought he was dreaming. "Milah...you don't have a halo."

"I know! The regular Milah used the Spirit's Orb and Reversing Mirror, splitting herself and making me, the bad her, and the spirit her."

Dashi rubbed his eyes. "_Great. Just __**DANDY.**_" He got up. "First of all, we gotta go and get both Wu. That's one of the ways she can be put back together."

The good me nodded.

_**…**_

"Oh, I can't believe her! First, vandalized an old woman's house, then hid the Wu...all in a matter of minutes! I gotta stop her." I said to myself, walking through the halls.

Suddenly, I heard a giggle.

I hid behind a plant, and saw two people behind the screen door. It was...oh no.

I held my breathe.

_Oh, now she is IN for it..._

She was talking to Chase, and within a second, they were...kissing.

I turned red.

Out of luck again, Dojo squirmed by.

I grabbed him, and explained everything, and watching the two out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, tell Chase that some Wu is missing." I instructed.

Dojo nodded, and squirmed to the door.

"Hey, Chase! Dashi needs you. He said two Wu are missing."

Chase released the bad me, and came to the door.

"R-Right on it..." I heard him say, and snickered in my mind.

"Oh, and before we all go, I gotta talk to me." I said, which made Chase jump.

I slid the screen open.

Chase took a twelve take, and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You got me." The bad me said, crossing her arms. "But Chase is a _fabulous_ kisser..." She said under her breath.

"OK, let me explain." I said. "This is the bad me, and I'm the normal me. I was stupid, and used two dangerous Wu out of curiosity, and ended up with four of me. Me, the Spirit me, the good me, and the bad me, which you've...encountered. The good me and Dashi are on their way, and for some reason Guan does not know about this situation." I said, inhaling and exhaling a big breath.

"So, all we have to do is meet up, and Dashi will solve everything?" The bad me said.

I nodded.

The bad me laughed. "Ha! Yeah right. See ya, I'm _not_ going back." She ran off.

"Oh, come on! It was bad enough already." I said.

Right then, Dashi and the good me came in. "What did we miss."

"A _lot_ more than I did. But anyways, we gotta catch the bad me! She got away, and probably won't go down without a fight."

"But...wouldn't Milah hurt herself if she hit the bad one?" Dashi asked.

I face-palmed myself. "Great, even more stuff to worry about! Just...kidnap her and tie her up."

"Better not waste time." Chase said.

_**…**_

After an eternity of searching, they found the bad me, eating poisonous cherries, which somehow had no effect on her. Although, I felt a slight pain in my stomach.

"Alright, your coming with US!" I said.

She laughed. "Sure, bring it on. But if _you _inflict pain on me, it hurts both of us."

"Oh ha ha, thanks for giving us your weakness." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

She stomped, and cursed.

"Wow...didn't know she had quite a vocabulary." Dojo whispered.

_OK. My bad self is REALLY powerful if she gets mad, but weak really._

Chase and Dashi ran after her. She got hit, and Dashi tied her up.

"That was easy." Chase said.

"Too easy." I said.

The bad me gritted her teeth, and broke the rope, with now angry eyes.

The bad me punched the ground, with suddenly the ground erupted and cracked!

Everyone shook, and fell.

Dashi and Chase got up.

The bad me came running at Chase.

Chase countered. "Repulse the monkey!" He said, sending me flying back, and not getting up. Since half my spirit was gone, I didn't have much energy. Nor did my clones.

We made it back to the temple.

The four of us stood in a line.

"Reversing Mirror!" Dashi said, and we became one again.

I fell to my knees. "Whew...what a night! It must be midnight...Good night." I said. Dashi left.

I turned to Chase, and kissed him on the cheek, then headed to bed.

_What would happen if...you used both the Reversing Mirror, and the made-up Wu, the Spirit's Orb? There's your answer._


End file.
